Ho-Oh vs Birdramon
Ho-Oh vs Birdramon is a "What-if" Death Battle Description Pokèmon vs Digimon!Which phoenix is truly superior? Interlude Lion:Phoenixes.Fire wielding birds we want since existence even began. Wiz:And none of the fictional characters are as phoenix as Ho-Oh,Johto's Legendary Rainbow Bird. Boomstick:And Birdramon,Sora's fiery Digimon partner. Lion:I'm Lion,and they're Wiz and Boomstick. Wiz:And it's our job to analyse their weapon,armor and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Lion:Roll the film! Ho-Oh (Cue Ho-Oh Battle Theme) Lion:Ho-Oh,the chicken phoenix and rival to Lugia,who shitstomps on him because chicken vs GIANT FLYING HYDRO DRAGON OF DOOM! Wiz:Don't downplay Ho-Oh,Lion,we're talking how good this bird really is. Boomstick:Welcome back,Lion. Wiz:Ughhh...When are the two of you EVER going to grow up? Boomstick and Lion:When you finally eat your own crap. Wiz:Arghhh...Ho-Oh uses a wide variety of Fire-Type attacks,being a Fire/Flying Pokèmon.He has a base 106 HP stat,130 Attack,90 Defense,110 Special Attack,154 Special Defense and 90 Speed Lion:His first attack,Flamethrower,is firebreath with 95 base damage,and probably doesn't smell too good,and it burns you.OHHHH BURN! Boomstick:Apart from trying to roast you,Brave Bird,with 120 base power,is an attack so powerful it's dangerous even to Ho-Oh.Sky Attack,on the other hand,is an attack so badass,he takes one turn to get it ready,and blasts it at you at 140 base power. Wiz:Recover and Roost let him heal his HP,and he can attack with Wing Attack,a 65 power move where he slashes with his wings. Lion:But his greatest weapon is his Sacred Fire,an attack so devastating,in nearly burns you whenever it lands. Boomstick:In combination with his Sacred Fire,Ho-Oh uses Sacred Ash,his own held item which boosts his power a LOT,if another Pokèmon faints. Wiz:Gold,Ho-Oh's trainer,is a strategist,and commands Ho-Oh in battle. Lion:But this big bird ain't flawless. Boomstick:Ho-Oh is a very smart Pokèmon,and can even give life,but Ho-Oh is not exactly a self-battler,and without Gold,he's one confused Pokèmon. Wiz:But despite that,Ho-Oh and his arsenal of attacks are ready for a battle,and whenever he enters a fight,it's a win for him. (Ho-Oh's Battle with Gold starts) Birdramon Wiz:A group of kids were on summer camp,when they suddenly ended up sucked into the Digital World.Little did they know that they were then chosen as Digi-Destined. Boomstick:And then Sora,one of the kids,found a pink ball of feathers called Yokomon,who,in her fight against Kuwagamon,digivolved into Biyomon. Lion:Biyomon can attack with her huge claw-like fingers and/or wings,and can form quick,wing-based tornado attacks. Wiz:But if Biyomon gets tired,Sora can use her Digivice and Digivolve her to Birdramon. Boomstick:Birdramon is a way stronger Biyomon,and can breathe fire. Lion:But her deadliest attack is her Meteor Wing.She hurls her flaming feathers at you and OHHHH BURN! Wiz:Will you ever grow up...when Birdramon is getting weak,the Crest of Love activates and Digivolves her into Garudamon. Lion:Eagle Claw is a talon slash,Fire Hurricane is a blazing tornado,Crimson Claw is a Falcon Punch,about twice its size. Boomstick:But Garudamon's deadliest weapon is Wing Blade,a double wing slash like a sword that would even make Ventus jealous. Wiz:Believe it or not,there's even more.Hououmon is a Final Digivolution only accessed in ONE Digimon game. Boomstick:Hououmon's Starlight Explosion will destroy anything evil... Lion:And Crimson Flame will OHHHH BURN!!At you. Wiz:But if Garudamon or Hououmon get tired,they revert to In-Training level.And without Sora,she becomes weaker.But when you defeated the deadly Apocalymon,you know you're epic. (Birdramon Digivolves into Garudamon) Pre-Death Battle Wiz:All right,the combatants are set,let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick and Lion:It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Ho-Oh was watching over Gold and Feraligatr from above.He sensed a huge power nearby. Biyomon and Sora were walking by,and Gold spotted them. Gold:Huh?What's up with her Pokèmon? Sora:Huh?That's a strange Digimon...Are you trying to mutate Digimon?You better not mess with Biyomon! Gold:Digimon?Are you stupid?Or just plain crazy? Sora:Hey!Get em Biyomon! Ho-Oh lands in front of them,and let's out a loud battle cry. FIGHT! Biyomon attacks Ho-Oh with her claws,but Ho-Oh uses Flamethrower and burns her. Sora:Biyomon,no! Biyomon Digivolve toooooo...Birdramon! Birdramon:Meteor Wing! The flames damage Ho-Oh,but not much. Gold:Wing Attack! Ho-Oh slashes Birdramon twice with his wings,and ends with Fire Blast. Gold:Good one,buddy!Sky Attack! Ho-Oh rushes into the sky and begins glowing blue.Birdramon flies up at him and attempts to use her wings to attack,but Ho-Oh dodges and blasts a huge bird at Birdramon,and she falls to the ground,covered in rubble. Sora:Birdramon!No! Her Crest of Love begins to glow,and Birdramon flies into the air. Birdramon digivolve to...Garudamon! Gold:Whoa!She's nearly the size of Ho-Oh! Garudamon:Eagle Claw! Blood spurts from Ho-Oh's eyes. Garudamon:Crimson Claw! Ho-Oh collapses to the ground.He tries to use Roost,but is unable. Garudamon:Fire Tornado!Wing Blade! The combo impales Ho-Oh,and Garudamon lands behind him. Garudamon Digivolve toooo...Hououmon! Sora:Finish him Hououmon! Hououmon:Crimson Flame! Ho-Oh cries in protest. Hououmon:Star-Light...EXPLOSION! Hououmon spreads her wings,and only Gold,Feraligatr,Ho-Oh,Hououmon and Sora are left. Sora:Wait...you're not a bad guy? Gold:No,but you definitely are!Recover! Ho-Oh heals himself. Gold:Finish them!Use Sacred Fire and Brave Bird! Ho-Oh blasts a huge flame at Hououmon,then rushes right through her with Brave Bird,killing her. KO! Sora kneels down on the ground while Gold walks off to a Pokemon Center. Conclusion Lion:AWESOME!!! Wiz:While Sora and Birdramon certainly did put up a fight,Gold and Ho-Oh were better at strategizing. Boomstick:Ho-Oh is a Fire Type Pokèmon,meaning he is strong against Fire attacks.And what type do Sora and Birdramon use?Fire. Lion:Besides,Ho-Oh's biggest strenght is his Special Defense stat,and most of Sora and Birdramon's attacks are Special,and Ho-Oh can heal himself whilst Birdramon can't,and Hououmon's Starlight Explosion,her most powerful attack,only works as a lethal weapon for battles against the forces of evil,while Ho-Oh is a Pokemon,under the control of a pure-hearted child.And Pokemon take after their trainers. Boomstick:Looks like Birdramon and Sora got Ho-Owned. Wiz:The winner is,Ho-Oh and Gold. Trivia Next Time Next time on Death Battle... A long time ago in a galaxy far,far away... Percy:Huh...LUKE!I thought you were dead!Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015